


Mania（下）

by sqqqqqq



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqqqqqq/pseuds/sqqqqqq
Kudos: 3





	Mania（下）

“醒了？来吃早餐。”

宋旻浩把煎蛋端到他面前，金秦禹低头搅着咖啡，刘海遮住了漂亮的眉眼，只能看见抿成一条线的嘴，让人捉摸不透的表情。男人伸手去探他的额头，看来刚起床不久，说话还带着鼻音，黏黏糊糊的，“不舒服吗？”

金秦禹这时才抬头看他，眼睛小兔子一样红红的，闷了半晌，又没由来地开口“我生病之后，旻浩很辛苦吧...”

陪着我治病，把所有的温柔和耐心消耗在我身上，真的很辛苦吧。可我从未听过你的一句抱怨，只是默默地收拾被我摔打的一片狼藉。

你开始让我相信奇迹了，对病能痊愈的渴望与日俱增。

你是我混沌黯淡中的一束光啊，宋旻浩。

“等我把病治好，”金秦禹开始哽咽，他伸手去够桌角的那盒纸巾，宋旻浩把它推到爱人面前，“像正常人一般生活吧。”

我也嫌恶不能自控的行为，脱口而出不着边际的话，难以抑制的跳脱思维。我也想像正常人一般生活，用正常的方式爱你。而不是伤害你，折磨你。但在此之前，不要放弃我啊。别把我当累赘，陪着我吧。我会按时吃药，好好治病，不会放弃的。

你也不要放弃我啊。

金秦禹哭到不能自己，眼泪像断了线的珠子往地上坠。宋旻浩手足无措，连话也说不出，只能拥爱人入怀。

宋旻浩无数次想要结束的瞬间，但只要再看金秦禹一眼，他便舍不得了。

悬崖彼岸是妖冶的花，欲绽的花瓣裹着勾人魂魄的芬芳。宋旻浩正是血气方刚的年纪，身边不乏争先恐后想要往他床上爬的男男女女，牵着他向越界的边缘迈步。而宋旻浩总会适时地意识到，当与金秦禹十指交缠的那一瞬间，他已从以往的金迷纸醉中全身而退，心甘情愿被爱人束缚。

束缚。宋旻浩不太喜欢这个词，可他又道不出缘由，或许终于心有所属，愿用余生作为筹码，和爱人不受控的肾上腺素能系统赌上一把。

“但是”，他怀里的金秦禹哑着嗓子嘀嘀咕咕，“你煎的这个蛋也太丑了吧。”

狂躁症让他极快地从纷扰杂乱的情感中脱身，下一秒又拽着宋旻浩袖子撒娇，要去商场买软糖吃。他当然不答应，哄着他吃药，金秦禹拿小鹿眼瞪他，没过三秒就败下阵，终于自己乖乖地去接热水。

金秦禹一路蹦蹦跳跳，嘴里不停地絮叨着什么跟宋旻浩谈天。患病以来他变成了个小话痨，然而在旁人看来就是无关痛痒的话，宋旻浩也能听个津津有味，他从不敷衍金秦禹，小心翼翼地将那颗柔软敏感的心捧在手中。

街上熙熙攘攘，宋旻浩侧着身子仔细听他讲话。一声刺耳鸣笛过后，爱人的讲演戛然而止，宋旻浩只以为声音变小，往金秦禹那凑了凑。还未来得及反应，金秦禹就顺势搂住他的脖颈，脸上又一片潮红，对着他小声讲，“宋旻浩，我又想要了怎么办啊...”

宋旻浩的耳朵瞬间变红发烫，下身也有了抬头的趋势，“在这儿？秦禹忍忍，回家再说好不好？”

“顺着这条路向南拐有个小巷子，那里没人。”金秦禹常年混沌一片的脑子这个时候倒是转的飞快，见宋旻浩犹豫就哼哼唧唧撒娇，用温热的手指去捏男人高挺的山根，衣摆又有意无意的带过他两腿间被牛仔裤包裹着的凸起，“射出来就行...就一次...”

兴许是天赋异禀，金秦禹从十几岁第一次梦遗后，后穴就异常敏感，稍加摩擦就会流水。他还记得中学时代的体育课后，自己撇下小伙伴，独自一人偷偷地在厕所隔间脱下底裤，慌乱地去擦上面亮晶晶的滑腻体液。成年之后，生理现象更是变本加厉，他总莫名其妙地感觉到后面冰凉的，濡湿的一片。宋旻浩跟他在一起后也再没费过心思挑润滑液，他之前总在草莓味和樱桃味之间纠结来着。

二人完全结合的瞬间，金秦禹呻吟出声，他被男人抵在墙壁上操。裤子褪到脚踝，胳膊撑着墙，随着抽插叫的忘情。墙粗糙硌人，宋旻浩一手扶着金秦禹的细腰，一手帮他撸着前面，也怕他翘起的前端蹭到墙壁受伤。金秦禹已处于极度亢奋的状态，短暂清醒过后的脑袋又开始不听使唤，用胸前的两点去和墙壁摩擦，快感中掺杂着痛，像吸食海洛因的瘾君子难以自拔。

宋旻浩啃咬他的后颈，覆盖在昨天留下的痕迹上，吮出更鲜艳的吻痕，不断的挺腰抽插，感受金秦禹湿热的肠道，“哥怎么这么紧啊...”扶着腰的手逐渐向下滑去，恣意揉捏饱满的臀肉，金秦禹被他摸的脸发烫，想出声制止他，可溢出的只有断断续续的几个音节。金秦禹急的没办法，无意识中又夹了宋旻浩几下，罪魁祸首还以为他喜欢的要死，得意洋洋拍拍他臀部，“秦禹屁股抬高点。”连哥也不叫。

金秦禹肠道被宋旻浩填满，每一个褶皱都被很好的照顾到，后穴中一股接着一股的暖流喷在他的龟头上，随着二人动作带出的水就顺着金秦禹大腿流下，交合处湿淋淋一片。宋旻浩向来喜爱大开大合地进出，他钟情于囊袋拍打臀部时发出的响声，每次退到最外面，浅棕色的穴口含着自己的顶端，随后再整根进入，捅到深处，金秦禹似乎也很受用，双臂抵着墙，主动迎合宋旻浩的动作，还伸手把宋旻浩往自己的方向推，叫他插的再深一些。

宋旻浩总是每场性爱的主宰者，节奏自然也由他掌控。他怕金秦禹难受，想让他先射出来，逐渐加快速度，自己也喘着粗气咬金秦禹肩膀，他想起公猫在结束交配之前咬母猫后颈以防止它逃跑，加大受精几率。不适时的联想在某种程度上也激起了男人的兽欲。他插的更快，每次动作都故意用力地去撞爱人的敏感点。金秦禹的小穴开始不断收缩，像有几十张小嘴吮着宋旻浩的阴茎，他连腹部都开始痉挛，而后喷射出几股精液，墙上也挂着点白浊。

金秦禹鬓角被汗水打湿，浑身被蒸腾的热气包围，他刚射完脑袋还发着懵，只能听到自己心脏急促地跳动声，他稍微睁开左眼，汗滑过额头流进眼睛里，酸涩感把他从情欲深渊中捞上来，意识比先前清醒了些许。他脱力地低头，突然发现自己胸前的两点被墙壁磨的渗出了血珠，又疼又痒。

“旻浩啊...”

“嗯？”

“宋旻浩...我...”话音未落，巷口传来一阵杂乱的脚步声。三五个不良打扮的学生路过，看到巷内活色生香的一幕，他们用戏谑又刺耳的语调，对着金秦禹说些不堪入耳的混账话。

宋旻浩慌了，他本能地去遮挡落在爱人身上的，带有侵略意味的视线，他不屑于和没长开的毛头小子们浪费时间，只想和金秦禹抓紧离开这个是非之地。宋旻浩飞快地扣好皮带，低声提醒爱人快些穿衣服，立刻带他回家。

宋旻浩抬眼去看金秦禹时，他甚至不敢相信眼前的那一幕。

金秦禹在邀请他们，“要一起吗？”尾音上扬，语调魅惑。宋旻浩之前也被他这幅勾人的模样迷了个七荤八素，现在他只觉得恶心，以及难以置信。

他们最终还是回了家。金秦禹去牵宋旻浩的手，被他狠狠甩开，“你把我当什么了？”

“你在外面是不是还有野男人？我不能满足你吗？你就是欠操。金秦禹，你贱不贱？”

金秦禹垂着头坐在沙发上，他想说当时神志不清，他也想说犯病时无法自控，但这些在宋旻浩眼里不过是苍白的掩饰，他说不清楚，他没法解释。

狂躁症患者有时很难意识到自己在做什么，宋旻浩发泄过后才记起这一点，他懊恼地抓着头发。

“宋旻浩...”金秦禹哑着嗓子开口，他有些脱水，体力不支让他稍有困意，他放弃了辩解，眼前也是白茫茫的一片了，“杀了我吧...我不想再治病了...”

与其说不想治病，倒不如说前路漫漫，却看不到一点希望。金秦禹自小不愿给人添麻烦，他得病后，也觉得拖累了宋旻浩，要是没有遇见自己，现在的他应会成为更优秀的画家，应该是和更聪明伶俐，更漂亮的孩子在一起，陪他工作，和他做爱，缠绵到日出。

回答金秦禹的只有沉默，他知道宋旻浩犹豫了。情有可原，金秦禹也觉得情有可原。宋旻浩已经做到这种程度，别的也不奢求什么了。

放我走吧。

这是金秦禹最后一个心愿。可他说的走，不是打包行李远走他乡，而是永远地离开，去哪呢？他想，会去天堂吗？我做了好多坏事，还能去天堂吗。他不知道答案，头靠在沙发上，悄悄地闭上眼睛，睡了。他太累了，四肢酸软，心也像被剜去一块的疼，比起死，他更畏惧活着。

宋旻浩被金秦禹说得动心了，他又何尝不是这样呢，愈发觉得生活就是一张塑料薄膜，紧紧地捂住他的口鼻，让他无法呼吸。他起身把金秦禹抱回床上，掖好被角。就像被设定好程序的机器人一样，他面无表情的关闭门窗，划燃火柴，看着橘黄色的火焰发呆。

卖火柴的小女孩，在闭上眼睛的前一秒是幸福的吗，宋旻浩想，真好啊，我好羡慕。

他松开指尖，火柴由于重力下坠，落尽了炭盆里。烧炭自杀，宋旻浩还蛮喜欢这个死法，被人发现不至于太难看，还有余裕享受窒息的过程。他骨子里的艺术家细胞也默许了这种阴郁的哥特式童话般的自杀方式。

他开始觉得呼吸困难了。一氧化碳，无色无味气体，自烧的发红的炭恣意在密闭空间中弥漫，侵入宋旻浩的胸腔。他一动不动地坐在沙发上，出神的盯着炭盆，他胡思乱想了好多，想到了金秦禹的笑眼，想到了他柔软的腰肢，想到了他细碎的呻吟，最后想到了，我还想看看太阳东升西落，和金秦禹一起，不能就这样结束。

宋旻浩开始庆幸，自己要比安娜•卡列尼娜幸运得多，同样是在最后的瞬间，安娜没能在火车轨道上爬起来，而自己还有机会反悔，他从沙发上起来，他要去开窗。

新鲜空气涌入死气沉沉的房间。

我们都得救了，宋旻浩想。


End file.
